Stronger
by Aelig
Summary: Matt ne demandait qu'une chose - devenir plus fort. - OS.


**Titre :** Stronger

 **Rating :** K+ au cas où.

 **Personnages :** Keith Kogane || Matthew "Matt" Holt || Mention de Katie "Pidge" Holt.

 **Paring :** /

 **Genre :** Friendship, Hurt/Comfort.

 **Chronologie :** Après la saison 4.

 **Disclaimer :** Voltron Legendary Defender, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas !

 **Remerciements :** À ma bêta adorée, **Little Amsel** , pour ses corrections et conseils ! Love sur toi ma belle !

 **N/A :**

SALUT TOUT LE MONDE. EST-CE QUE VOUS ÊTES PRÊT A MOURIR ? MOI TOTALEMENT. /PAN

Bref, la saison 5 sort aujourd'hui et psychologiquement je sens ma mort (et surtout les feelz) arriver je suis pas biiieeeeen. Du coup pour fêter ça, un petit OS !

Lui aussi écrit pendant la NaNo (ben dis donc), sur Keith et Matt (my husband), un petit passage qui me passait par la tête donc voilàààà. Rien de plus à dire !

 _Bonne lecture ~ :3c_

* * *

 **-X-**

 ** _STRONGER_**

 **-X-**

* * *

Matt tomba brusquement au sol, étouffant un grognement agacé au contact dur contre ses fesses. Vaguement, il pensa à rester assis là, à attendre que le temps passe – comme un enfant qui bouderait de ne pas réussir ce qu'il a commencé à entreprendre. Mais la main tendue devant son visage, ou peut-être était-ce le sourire goguenard de Keith, le convainquit de se relever. Saisissant l'aide inintéressée de son ami, il se remit sur ses pieds, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir.

Il n'arrivait à rien. Du moins, il ne s'améliorait pas aussi vite qu'il l'aurait voulu et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en inquiéter, bêtement, son esprit beaucoup trop productif ne pouvant s'empêcher de créer un millier de scénarios lui expliquant en long, en large et en travers à quel point c'était _mauvais_. Il serra certainement plus fort que voulu la main de Keith sous la pression exercée par ses pensées et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, la tête légèrement baissée. Le jeune homme face à lui le fixa un instant avant de l'attirer un peu plus loin dans la salle d'entraînement, se laissant glisser contre le mur et l'incitant à en faire de même. Une fois de nouveau assis par terre, Matt souffla, sous l'oeil légèrement soucieux de son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » interrogea aussitôt celui-ci.

Ils se connaissaient depuis la Garnison ; et à l'époque, ils avaient été proches, des amis aimant se retrouver pour discuter des cours ou d'autres choses, singeant les profs dans leurs dos – ça, c'était Matt qui le faisait – ou s'inventant des théories conspirationnistes – Keith adorait ça, et honnêtement ces derniers mois lui avait prouvé qu'il n'avait pas totalement tort. Matt était bien l'une des seules personnes qui approchaient Keith sans soucis, à l'époque, l'un des seuls qu'il considérait comme vraiment proche de lui.

Et ils se connaissaient bien, bien sûr. Parce qu'ils avaient été proches, ils savaient décrypter les expressions et mots de l'autre, sans trop se tromper, étaient capable de voir au-delà des apparences et des masques qu'on gardait parfois sans le vouloir. Et Keith voyait bien l'inquiétude qui tourmentait Matt à présent.

« Rien. C'est juste... Je ne suis pas assez fort, hein ? »

Keith haussa les épaules. Il avait appris à voir que chacun avait ses propres forces depuis qu'il travaillait avec la Lame de Marmora – qu'il fallait savoir les utiliser pour exploiter correctement tout le potentiel d'une personne. Et il savait que Matt n'était pas vraiment un combattant – c'était avant tout un scientifique, un génie accroché à ses écrans et ses calculs.

« Et ? Tu sais faire beaucoup d'autres choses. » lâcha-t-il en toute réponse – il ne voyait pas vraiment le problème qui semblait hanter son ami.

« Oui, je sais. » Matt eut un léger rictus amusé, son arrogance reprenant un bref instant le dessus – puis il le laissa retomber, se perdant encore une fois dans ses doutes. « Mais, j'aimerais être plus fort, tu sais. C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de l'aide pour m'entraîner.

\- Pourquoi ? » répliqua aussitôt Keith – parce que même sans savoir ce qu'il avait vécu en prisonnier des Galra ou combattant de la liberté, cela ne ressemblait pas tellement à Matt d'agir ainsi.

« Pour Katie. » murmura presque doucement le jeune homme.

Le demi-galra haussa les sourcils ; parce qu'il connaissait bien la jeune fille, et que quiconque la côtoyait pouvait témoigner qu'elle savait très bien se débrouiller toute seule – autant pour botter le derrière de ses ennemis que pour retrouver son frère disparu, d'ailleurs. Et pour l'avoir entendu en parler pendant des heures, Keith savait aussi que Matt vouait un profond respect et amour à sa petite sœur, qu'il admirait sa détermination et son ambition sans se rendre compte qu'il avait les mêmes.

« Pour la protéger ? » demanda-t-il tout de même, bien que très moyennement convaincu par cette théorie qui lui semblait plus que fumeuse. Matt dû d'ailleurs partager son avis, car il posa un regard incrédule sur lui avant d'éclater de rire.

« Bien sûr que non ! De toute façon, même si je le voulais, elle ne me laisserait pas faire. Elle est trop indépendante pour ça. Et puis, c'est elle qui a toujours été la plus forte, de nous deux. » Il reprit un air plus sérieux. « C'est plus... Tu sais, je ne suis pas forcément doué pour le combat. Alors, j'ai peur qu'en pleine bataille, je sois blessé, ou pire, et que ça la déconcentre au point d'avoir des problèmes elle aussi. Je ne peux pas écarter les risques qu'on encoure, tous les deux. On est engagés dans une guerre. Je mentirais en disant que la situation me convient, je veux dire, sérieusement, qui aimerait ça ? Je mentirais en disant que je ne m'inquiète pas à chaque fois qu'elle part avec Voltron, ou seule, même si je sais qu'elle s'en sortira très bien et que personne n'a aucune chance face à elle. Mais... J'aimerais être assez fort pour pouvoir la soutenir, pour qu'elle puisse s'appuyer sur moi en cas de besoin, tu vois ? Pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas elle aussi quand je dois me retrouver au milieu d'un combat. »

Keith plia ses genoux contre son torse et y posa sa tête, fixant Matt de son regard violine si particulier. Il voyait parfaitement où son ami voulait en venir – du moins, il pensait avoir réussi à cerner le problème.

« Mais tu es fort. Je veux dire, tu es parfaitement capable de te battre. J'ai un entraînement beaucoup plus intensif que toi, donc je gagne contre toi sans soucis, mais contre les soldats Galra, tu t'en sors sans problème. »

L'aîné Holt leva les yeux au ciel un instant.

« Merci pour le coup à ma fierté. Et peut-être que contre leurs robots, je peux m'en sortir, mais pas contre les vrais soldats Galra. Pas aussi bien. »

Keith médita un instant sur le sujet, avant de hocher la tête.

« Sûrement.

\- Merci. » répliqua le jeune homme, sarcastique.

« Eh, je ne fais que confirmer ce que tu dis !

\- Tu es le meilleur ami du monde, j'apprécie, Keith. » râla Matt pour la forme, avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois. « Mais tu vois. Je ne suis pas assez fort. Je dois encore m'améliorer.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est vraiment juste pour Pidge ? »

Matt le regarda en fronçant les sourcils un instant, avant de réellement se poser la question. Certes, il voulait pouvoir être un appui et un soutien pour sa petite sœur, être capable de parfaitement la seconder et la compléter en combat – un peu comme lorsqu'ils avaient combattu ce chasseur de prime, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Il voulait se hisser à sa hauteur, quelque part – ne pas l'inquiéter, ne pas lui causer de problème, être capable de tenir la comparaison avec elle, peut-être.

Et puis, il se souvenait de la terreur qui l'avait saisie lorsqu'il était face à l'arène, la première fois – comment Shiro l'avait sauvé. Il se souvenait des combats qu'il fuyait et des armes qu'il repoussait. Il n'avait rien d'un combattant, mais ils étaient en guerre. Il était en première ligne. Il avait dû apprendre à se battre et, comme toutes connaissances qui lui passaient sous la main depuis tout petit, il avait ingurgité l'ensemble sans problème – mais il n'aimait pas ça. Il en voyait la nécessité – pas seulement pour seconder sa sœur, mais aussi pour survivre. Pour se protéger lui-même. Il ne voulait pas avoir à compter sur les autres, à se cacher derrière des gens plus forts que lui pour s'en sortir sans conséquence. Pas _encore une fois_. Il voulait se débrouiller seul. Il voulait être fort.

Au final, peut-être était-ce aussi une question de fierté et d'ambition.

« Aussi pour moi. » avoua-t-il doucement à son ami.

Et Keith sourit – comme s'il savait exactement quel chemin avaient suivi ses pensées et où sa réflexion l'avait mené –, se redressant une nouvelle fois avant de lui tendre la main, désignant d'un signe de tête la salle d'entraînement sous leurs yeux qui n'attendait plus que leur retour.

« Eh bien, allons-y. Tu as encore un long chemin à faire pour devenir plus fort. »

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Je suis pas totalement satisfaite de la fin mais bon (Oui alors pour la dernière phrase j'ai toujours la voix de Shang de Mulan dans la tête tuez-moi). J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

Sur ce, je m'en vais mourir, bien cordialement.

Je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien ! *keur*


End file.
